Connector housing assemblies may be used to house a cable. An illustrative example of a current connector housing assembly is shown in FIG. 1. The connector housing assembly includes a connector housing. The connector housing includes a plurality of terminal cavities and a cable cavity. The cable cavity is shown generally centered within the connector housing. A lead end of the cable is positioned within the cable cavity. The remaining portion of the cable hangs from a back end of the connector housing.
The connector housing assembly further includes a dress cover. The dress cover is configured to position the cable and route the cable. The dress cover is clipped onto the back end of the connector housing. In particular, current dress covers are attached to the back end of the connector housing in a press-fit engagement wherein the sides of the dress cover are resiliently biased against respective side walls of the connector housing.
As a portion of the cable hangs freely from the back end of the connector housing, the cable may be inadvertently pulled and exert a force on the dress cover. In particular, the cable may exert a cantilevered force on a bottom portion of the dress cover. In some instances, the cantilevered force is sufficient to overcome the biased engagement between the sides of the dress cover and the side walls of the connector housing causing the dress cover to disengage from the connector housing.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a connector housing assembly having an anti-rotational locking structure for withstanding the cantilevered forces of the cable so as to help retain the dress cover to the connector housing.
The connector housing assembly may further include a connector positioning assurance member. The connector positioning assurance member is configured to help facilitate the engagement of the connector housing with a corresponding connector housing. For instance, a female connector housing is configured to couple with a male connector housing.
The connector positioning assurance member is movable between a pre-stage position and a locking position, wherein in the pre-stage position a back end of the connector positioning assurance member extends beyond an outer surface of the connector housing and in a locking position, the back end of the connector positioning assurance member is generally flush with the outer surface of the connector housing. However, as current designs position the back end of the connector positioning assurance member beyond the outer surface of the connector housing in a pre-stage position, the connector positioning assurance member may inadvertently be moved to the locking position upon an accidental push or drop of the connector housing.
Accordingly, it further remains desirable to have a connector housing assembly wherein the connector positioning assurance member is prevented from being inadvertently moved from a pre-stage position to a locking position.